


The Fate of the Golden Youths

by geekasaur1380



Category: Achilles/Patroclus - Fandom, Patrochilles - Fandom, Patroclus/Achilles - Fandom, The Song of Achilles, tsoa
Genre: Achilles POV, M/M, Tumblr, for patroclus, golden boys, love-war-and-figs, poetry?, prose, tsoa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekasaur1380/pseuds/geekasaur1380
Summary: A short prose in Achilles POV for Patroclus.





	The Fate of the Golden Youths

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this on tumblr for my blog love-war-and-figs. I hope you all enjoy it! I really had fun writing it! :)

We are nothing but golden youths, in the wrong time and the wrong place, with fear and love beating down upon us in glinting arrows, bloody spears, tender glances, and swollen kisses. There is nothing we can do. We can only wait for the mysterious singing strings of fate, while the muses decide how our future will play out. We can only hold on to each other and be patient for the plans to fall into place, but we will be together, won’t we? Two balanced souls, buried under silver stones, and wrapped in each others ashes: in our own eternal embrace. We will rest, won’t we? Side by side and hand in hand. You and I, we will bring the Gods glory and hate, but darling I would risk their wraith for you. Yes, I would die for you any day. So let us meet again when the sun stains the sky with red. Together we shall dance upon death’s empty shore with open hands. My shadow and yours will combine like dusk upon the water and never again will we have to pretend to be a part of something we never wanted to be a part of. We will create our own stars in the sky. I will stain your cheeks with the light of the sun. I will kiss you bare in the crest of the moon. I will love you longer than any amount of time. Dead will be our bodies, but alive will be our souls. We will never grow tired and have to fall into place. We will be nothing but tarnished youths in early graves, but at least we will be happy, free, and most of all;you will be safe. You will be warm with me always like figs in the sun and of course my dear, I would gladly let the world burn, so that there is nothing left but me and you: My dearly beloved, Pa-tro-clus.


End file.
